


Where Travis is One of Us

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis Barker thought everything was normal in his band. Until one boring night caused him to question everything about his two band mates ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to be taken seriously. This won't be very long, so don't expect much. I might refer to the tomark tumblr community so if I mentioned your name or fic, please don't freak out.

It started with a boring night. One of those nights where I don't feel like practising on my drums or watching some shitty TV shows. Landon and Alabama were already asleep so I had no company. I decided to go on my laptop and check my twitter and reply to emails.

Half an hour later, I was bored out of my mind. I was scrolling down twitter, hoping something pops out. Suddenly, a tweet directed to me caught my attention.

 _Are_ _Tom and Mark in a gay relationship with each other?_

I began chuckling to myself. This must be the fifth time this week I have seen a tweet related to the apparent "homosexual relationship" that Tom and Mark are secretly having. Fuck man, this fan girls get crazy sometimes.

Well, I understand some of the things they did when we were younger were pretty questionable. I mean, they always talked about fucking each other during interviews and on stage, and sometimes I wonder whether it was all really for show. They were always touching each other. _Always._ It got to the point where it annoyed me, how clingy they were to each other. And not only do they hug each other all the fucking time, but there was always the kissing. Small pecks on the cheeks when they thought I wasn't looking. I thought it was so weird the first time I caught Tom with his lips pressed against Mark's cheeks. Eventually, I learned to ignore them, realising that it was their way of showing affection to each other.

It was a bit _too_ much affection, if you ask me.

They were always the whispering and giggling to each other about whatever they talked about. I felt slightly left out at times, but I knew they were friends since forever. They literally spent every single day with each other, and if they don't physically see each other, they will be on the phone, insisting that they miss the other person more. I don't know how the both of them managed to not get sick of each other. I guess that's what happens when you find your other half.

But all the touching and all the whispering stopped when Tom left the band. I stood beside Mark, as he isolated himself, pushing everyone out. I tried to be helpful, hoping to replace the role of his "best friend", but I wasn't good enough for him. I wasn't spiteful that he refused to take me in as easily as I wanted. I understand. He lost a part of him for those four years. 

He lost his other half.

And when he got it back, when he got Tom back, it was the first time in a really long time that I could see that he wasn't lying to me when he told me he was happy. He tried to be solemn when I was recovering from the accident, but he wasn't fooling me. He wasn't fooling anyone with the first proper genuine smile that graced his face.

Everything resumed normally from there, picking up from where we left off. Tom and Mark are as close as ever, more careful now to not lose each other. The gay jokes continued, the hugging continued, and the kissing _definitely_ continued.

As the light from my screen glared at me, I noticed another tweet from another person.

_Do you ship Tomark?_

What the fuck is 'ship Tomark'? I felt a slight frown upon my face, confused about the question sent to me. I sort of figured it out that 'Tomark' is Tom and Mark together, but what about 'ship'? Is that a boat or what? Do I boat Tom and Mark?

_What the fuck?_

I quickly went on Google and typed out "ship". The first thing that came out was a Wikipedia page. I ignored that and looked at the next link which was Urban Dictionary. I cringed slightly at the thought of that website, flashes of memories looking up what seem to be innocent words, which proved to be _very_ wrong. 

I began reading the two short sentences, hoping it wasn't anything crude.

 _Short for romantic relationship, popularized in fan_ _fiction circles._

_To endorse a romantic relationship._

Laughter escaped my lips as I began comprehending what it meant, everything became clearer now. Once it seized, I began thinking.

_Wait, are they romantically involved?_

Of course not! Why would I think like that? Both of them are married, with kids. Plus, they are straight.

_Right?_

Okay, I wouldn't lie to anyone that I first thought that they were actually gay for each other when I joined the band. But come on, there's no way they actually love _love_ each other, right?

_Right?_

I suddenly remembered something. In our most recent tour, I caught them doing something peculiar. I was walking past Mark's dressing room and the door was wide opened. I glanced inside and found Tom pressing Mark against the wall. I couldn't really see what was going on, but I was pretty sure that Tom was kissing Mark's neck.

His fucking _neck._

I stood there and coughed loudly to announce they weren’t alone. Mark's eyes fluttered opened, shock written all over his face as he pushed Tom hastily to the side. Everything became awkward as I pretended I saw nothing.

Except, it wasn’t nothing.

Friends don't just fucking kiss each other on the neck. Tom was practically giving Mark a hickey!

I gasped, thinking that the fan girls might be right.

I read the explanation again. The word fan fiction caught my eye, pulling my attention to it. I have never read fan fictions before, though I know some exists about this band. A million of things were flying through my head.

It wouldn't harm to read some, right?

_Right?_

I am bored anyway, and it was way too early to go to sleep.

I went on Google again. This time, I typed "Tomark fan fiction". I paused as my mouse hovered over the search button, contemplating whether it was a good idea to proceed.

Fuck that.

I clicked on it, and the first thing that came out was from this website call _Tumblr._

Hey, isn't that the thing that Mark have?

I looked around guiltily, though no one was there. I took a deep breath as I sunk deeper into the office chair. I clicked on the first link that brought me to a blog of some sort.

_Chapter 1._

It's too late to back down now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis tries to deny that he likes reading fan fictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS NEED TO TELL ME TO UPDATE CAUSE THIS FIC IS NOT MY PRIORITY

My whole body is aching, my slightly blood shot eyes are threatening to shut and my throat is in desperate need of some water.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

I had spent the past three hours reading stupid "Tomark" fan fictions, and I can't seem to stop. The first one I read was pretty mild, beginning with Tom and Mark meeting each other for the first time while they were teenagers, and eventually, falling in love. I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous and cheesy it was. In no world will Tom and Mark fall in love with each other after hanging out for a week. That's not realistic. If they were to fall in love, it will be a couple of years later, I suspect around when the two started touring with their old drummer, Scott Raynor. Tom and Mark would have depended on each other, being the only thing they had that reminded them of home. And if they were to develop feelings for each other, it will be when they had to spend every single waking minute of their lives together.

_Wait, what?_

Another one that I read sounded straight off from a script of a scene of some horrible gay porn. Now, I am not an expert in this subject. I only watched gay porn like once before, when I accidentally clicked on the male on male category (actually wanting to watch some girl on girl action) and my curiosity got the better of me. Thinking about it now, I was slightly turned on by the video I watched. Two attractive men sucking each other off in an empty classroom. I would never admit it to anyone, not even myself, blaming it on how horny I already was that faithful night. But back to the fan fiction. I can never see Tom and Mark fucking each other, _obviously_. But if they did, I would imagine it to be rough. The both of them will fight for dominance, as they always had. Most of the fan fictions I read placed Mark as the “top” of the relationship, and I could see why (I mean no, I am not imagining Mark putting his penis in Tom’s ass, fuck that). But Tom will have been equally dominant, with his confident and sometimes egoistic personality. So even though Mark will be, as they say, _topping_ , Tom will have found a way to dominate Mark during sex.

_Wait, what?_

However, the last few ones I read were pretty good. Some of our fans really know how to write. One of them nearly made me cry, because I remembered when Tom left us and how upset Mark was. Not upset, but devastated. Truly and utterly broken, like he was torn in half and Tom ran off with a part of him. I remember being sad, not for the band or the fans, but for Mark. The first few weeks were rough, and there was a time when I was worried about Mark’s mental state. He shut everybody out, including Skye. Finally, after a month of silence, Mark called me and told me that we’re starting a band. And these fans managed to capture just that. You could really feel Mark’s lost and his love for Tom.

_Wait, what?_

I really wanted to slap myself for over thinking things. Of course Mark is not in love with Tom! Of course they are not fucking each other! They’re each married to their fucking wives, for God's sakes!

Why the fuck am I reading fucking fake stories about the supposed secret relationship of my two straight band members?

I decided enough was enough and closed my laptop, trudging off to bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes. I fell into my huge comfortable bed and welcomed sleep.

If I dream about these two fucking homos, I will be so angry.

~

Of course I had to dream about them, right?

Of course I had to dream that Tom and Mark started fucking making out on stage during a song, right?

Why, oh why, did I decide it was a good idea to read _fan fictions_?

Alabama and Landon was chatting to each other excitedly, eating their cereal. I was angry with myself, first because of the lack of sleep I had, and second, because of that stupid dream.

“Dad, can I go to the pool?” my sweet precious Alabama asked me.

“Yeah dad, can we? Please?!” Landon’s eyes became huge with excitement.

“Yeah sure, go ahead,” I smiled at the both of them.

“The last one in the pool is a dweeb!” Landon shouted loudly while the two of them whizzed off.

I sighed and looked down at my cereal. I lost my appetite, so I picked up the bowl and quickly rinsed it before chucking it in the dishwasher. My mind wandered off, and I cursed under my breath when I realised I began thinking about those fan fictions again.

You know what? I’m going to solve it right now. I’m going to call Tom and ask him if he is in a relationship with Mark.

Before I could think it through, my fingers were searching for Tom’s number through my phone.

“Hey Travis! How are you man?” the familiar voice rang through my ears.

“Are you and Mark in a relationship with each other?” I asked bluntly.

Okay, maybe _too_ bluntly.

“What?”

“I mean, errrrrr ... fuck, sorry Tom. I’m not thinking right.”

“Did you just ask if Mark and I are dating?” he asked me in disbelief, which I suppose he has the right to be.

I mean, I just accused him of being in an affair. With _Mark_.

“No! I mean ... yes?” I’m so tempted to end the conversation right then and there, already dying of the embarrassment. But knowing Tom, he will not let me get away with this.

Loud, obnoxious laughter boomed through my phone. When he stopped laughing, I could not help but sensing it that it was forced. That he just became, I don’t know, _nervous_.

“What did you eat today man? Somebody put something in your coffee or something?”

I nervously laughed back. This conversation has turned so uncomfortable. I must end it now.

“Right. Sorry, was just joking around. How you doing man?”

After a few minutes of useless chatter, we _finally_ said goodbye. I stared at my phone, already making a mental note to never do that again.

But I just can’t shake the feeling that Tom became afraid when I asked him that dumb question. Like, he was afraid that I am onto them, or something.

Too tired to wrap my mind around it anymore, I walked back to my room, wanting to take a shower. My laptop suddenly caught my eys, and before I could comprehend what’s going on, I was sitting down on my chair, turning the blasted thing on. The first thing that showed up was that last fan fiction I read.

Oh yeah, the one about Tom being an astronaut and Mark is a TV person or something. What was I again? I couldn’t remember exactly, except that I was in a party or something and I just met Tom?

Fuck, I really need to learn to separate myself from these fictional characters. Sure, they are writing about me and my band, but these characters are not me.

Just like how these characters are not Tom and Mark.

My eyes wandered around the screen until I saw the fan’s url. It was one of those tumblr things again. I noticed many people wrote their fan fictions on their tumblr blogs, and they will like and comment on the chapters or something.

I mean, it wouldn’t harm me to get one right?

I mean, I am curious. And my mind won’t leave me alone.

I went on tumblr to sign up. They asked me what I want for as a url. I stared at my screen, thinking about it for a while, before my fingers began typing it out.

_Iwritetomark.tumblr.com_

I mean, no one will know it’s me. For all they know, it is some teenage girl who is majorly obsessed with the notion that my band members are together. They will never figure out that it is me, right? That it is the third member of the band or as they like to call me, “the third wheel”.

They will never figure out that I, Travis Barker, have an idea for a fan fiction, and is planning to write one right now and anonymously post it up on the Internet, right?

I mean, this idea is great, if I shall say so myself. And unlike all the other fans, I actually _know_ them. I know how they think, how they speak, what they feel. I have spent years with these two guys. I know them inside out.

More importantly, I have seen them two together. Behind the scene, after the videos, during our recording. I know what they said to each other, their quick glances to each other that they thought no one saw, their shy hugs when they had to say goodbye to each other.

And maybe, just maybe, if I begin writing, everything will make sense to me.

That’s what I like to tell myself anyway.

I clicked on Microsoft Word and waited for it to open up to a new blank document. I began typing.

_Chapter 1._

It's too late to back down now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis is a full blown tomark shipper now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this bullshit too  
> Two more chapters to go yeAHHHH

_A few weeks later …_

“Hey Travis! Hey man! Yooooo, whatchu doin’?” a distant familiar voice threatens to tear me away from looking at my phone.

I tried to shoo the pest away, walking away with my eyes still glued to the phone, eagerly browsing through my inbox where people have been sending me messages about the latest chapter I put up.

“Yo man, what’s with you and the phone? Come on, we’re supposed to practise,” Mark shouted at me again. I finally looked up at the man, giving him an evil look.

“Just gimme a minute alright? Why don’t you and Tom just fucking make out for a minute or something?” I was answered with nervous giggles by the both of them.

_Are you fucking kidding me? How obvious can they be?_

Very obvious, as I soon found out. I went back to reading all the comments that all my lovely readers have been sending me, but was soon distracted by all the noise Tom and Mark were making.

Have I ever told you how noisy they are? First, it’s the giggling and the laughing. Then comes the shrieking when one of them hug the other from behind. Let’s not forget about all the whisperings.

Always the fucking whispering into each other’s ears.

I got angry, not because I felt left out or anything, but angry that they are so obviously in love with each other but they have never done anything about it for years. It is fucking irritating as hell. 

“Fine, let’s practise!” I slipped my phone back into my pocket, giving up as I walked to my drum kit.

“Finally!” said Tom while he picked up his guitar.

“Yeah, like you can complain,” he gave me a strange look, so I looked at Mark pointedly, raising my eyebrows at him. Tom began blushing like a teenage girl.

I could tell it was going to be a long practise.

~

“So Trav, how you’re feeling about the tour man?” a sweaty Mark Hoppus asked me after practise ended. We were all eating pizza at a table, just the three of us like old times.

“Uuummm yeah ... you know ...”

“What are you doing with that phone man?!” suddenly, my iPhone was snatched out off my grip.

“Hey, give that back to me!” I jumped up and tried to tackle Mark, but Tom, that fucking giant, was holding me back.

“ _iwritetomark_? What the fuck is this?” I finally managed to retrieve my phone back, huffing angrily at the both of them.

“Mind your own business Hoppus,” maybe it was a better idea to read fics at the privacy of my own home.

“Tomark? Hey, isn’t that the thing where fans think me and Mark are gay for each other or something?” Tom asked, his eyebrows all scrunched up.

_Yeah, of course you would know._

“Guys, can you just drop the subject?” I pretended to be more interested in my greasy pizza.

“No, I want to know more about this thing of yours. Are you writing fictional love stories about me and Tom?” Mark couldn’t hide the smile from his words.

“No.”

“Are you _suuure_?” Mark dragged out the ‘sure’, causing Tom to giggle.

“Well, it wouldn’t be so fictional when you guys are acting like this.”

“What do you mean?” Tom asked defensively.

“Oh, you know what I mean Thomas,” Tom looked down at his slice of pizza, blushed for what seems like the million times today, and went back to eating his pizza. The both of them finally dropped the subject and went back to talking about the tour.

1 for Travis, 0 for the secret lovers.

~

“So Travis, what you’re doing tonight?” Tom put on his leather jacket that was embellished with his weird love, space shit. We were finally leaving the rehearsal space, the three of us in the parking lot. My Chevy Impala was parked next to Tom’s Range Rover, and since Mark and Tom arrived at the same time, I assumed that Tom picked Mark up from his hotel room or something.

“Just going home and hanging out with the kids. You?” I already knew the answer, but I just wanted him to confirm it.

“Oh yeah, you know ... might go back to Mark’s hotel room and chill there, drink some beer, talk about shit. You wanna come?” I could see him and Mark internally yelling at me to reject his offer.

_Yeah right, like I want to watch you guys eye fuck each other for two more hours, then leave the room when I get too disgusted, only to know in my conscience that you guys are probably fucking each other right now._

“Nah man. My kids need me. You guys have fun sucking each other off, okay?” I got in my car, leaving both of them looking at each other weirdly. I waited for them to enter Tom’s car, and just as I was about to reverse and drive back home, my eyes were stuck on the both of them, looking around guiltily.

Tom was sitting at the driver’s seat, so he was blocking my view of Mark. I could tell he was waiting for me to go away, making no obvious attempt to start his engine. I decided that they were both up to something suspicious, and I need to check it out.

Am I invading their privacy?

Sure.

But they were the one who couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

I slowly reversed the car, pulling right behind Tom’s huge four wheel drive. I stood up and got my phone out, ready to capture some form of evidence. I could barely see through Tom’s backlight, but thankfully Tom has switched on the interior lights of the car.

And that’s when it happened.

They both leaned in, and I held my breath, realising all my theories that I have made up for the last couple of weeks might be true. They leaned in, and their lips touched.

Their lips _fucking_ _touched_.

I took a couple of pictures of them making out, felt disgusted with myself, sat back down, and drove out of the parking lot.

~

“The kids are already asleep, Mr. Barker,” my nanny told me when I stepped back into my house.

“Thanks,” I trudged my way to my room, feeling the day’s activities taking its toll on me. I took a quick shower, put on a pair of track pants, and was about to collapse on my bed when I remembered those photos I took.

I look through the photo gallery and found the 13 pictures I took of them making out. I felt ashamed that I intruded in their private moment, but I have to prove it for myself.

The past few weeks have been killing me, and I barely slept with all the writing, and chatting to tomark shippers and the conspiracing.

Besides, the pictures were kinda cute.

So, I made a decision.

I went on my tumblr app, click on the camera thing and uploaded two of the least blurry pictures on my blog with the caption of “i was like walking back home with my parents when i saw this OMG YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

I tagged it under ‘tomark’, ‘tom delonge’ and ‘mark hoppus’. I could already tell that my inbox will be busy tomorrow.

As my eyes started to drift, I began to wonder whether it was a good idea.

It's too late to back down now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis is now faced to tell the truth ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad to end this fic. I was just getting to enjoy writing it.

I woke up at about 6 am, and my body automatically moved to the routine that I had accustomed myself to these past few years.

  1. See whether my humans are up (they’re not).
  2. Go for a morning jog.
  3. Come back an hour later to find my humans still sleeping.
  4. Take a nice shower.
  5. Prepare breakfast for my humans.
  6. Clean up the mess they made and drop them off at school.
  7. Practise on my drums.
  8. Practise some more.
  9. Go out for lunch at a vegan cafe.
  10. Pick the humans up to go to Ju-Jitsu.
  11. Come back home to rest for a while.
  12. Decided I can’t be fuck cooking, so we went out to Crossroads.



I somehow have forgotten to bring my phone as I went about my day’s activities, so when I finally reached home around 8 pm, I was shocked to see the amount of missed calls and texts.

_What the fuck? Did somebody died?_

I frowned as my finger slide across the phone to unlock it. I felt uneasy, as if I knew something bad was going to happen. I did not know where to start, so I just clicked on my messages, all sent after 3 pm.

_Tom DeLonge: TRAVIS, HAVE YOU BEEN ON THE INTERNET?_

_Mark Hoppus: Travis, something serious just happened and we need to talk._

_Tom DeLonge: http://perezhilton.com/2013-08-16-tom-delonge-and-mark-hoppus-are-having-a-secret-affair #.Udppn_kwo9U DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!_

_Mark Hoppus: Me and Tom need to talk to you ASAP._

_Tom DeLonge: We know it was you Travis, please answer back your calls!_

_Mark Hoppus: Travis, answer the fucking phone._

My heart started beating at a rapid pace; my fingers were trembling as I clicked the link that Tom sent to me. A part of me didn’t want to find out, run away and hide. But it was too late as the browser finally finished loading up the page.

I saw two things.

First, a massive huge headline.

**Tom DeLonge and Mark Hoppus are having a Secret Affair?!?!?!?!**

Next, it was the blurry pictures that I took of them yesterday night. The ones that I decided to post on Tumblr. The ones that must have spread like wildfire. The ones that managed to end up in a popular gossip blog.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

I read the article, feeling sick in my stomach already.

_The pair often joked about being in love with each other on stage, but it looks like they weren’t joking all along!_

_Tom DeLonge (37) and Mark Hoppus (40) of rock band Blink-182 have been caught by a fan in what looks like an intense make-out session in a car._

_Mark currently lives in London, but flew to LA so he could prepare for the band’s upcoming tour. But it looks like he was too busy swapping saliva with his guitarist to do any proper preparation!_

_Seems like they didn’t think it through, as they have just jeopardised their long marriages and their kids._

_The question on everybody’s mind is, how long has this affair been going on?_

_Hoppus’ and DeLonge’s reps are not speaking to us at the given moment._

_For a closer look at the pictures, see below._

I’m screwed.

The only thing I could do is explained to them. I typed in Mark’s number, him being the more reasonable one between the two and less likely to shout at me.

“Hello, Mark?”

“Fuck, Travis where have you been?!” he sounds frantic.

“Been busy man. You wanna come over to my house. I think we got some explaining to do.”

“So, you seen it already, huh? Me and Tom will be there in half an hour.”

“Tell him that this is ... this is fucking bullshit!” I suddenly hear Tom’s voice at the end of the phone.

“Fuck Tom, we talk about it when we get there okay,” Mark told Tom. “See ya in a bit Trav.”

I’m fucking screwed.

~

They reached here in fifteen minutes. I opened the door to find the both of them looking angry, especially Tom.

“Let’s talk in private,” I beckoned them to follow me as I walked into my entertainment room which was far away from the rest of the rooms, closing the door behind me just in case Alabama and Landon hear us.

A brief silence ensued, before Tom broke it.

“Can you please fucking explained to us what the fuck happened today?”

“I think you guys need to explain something first before I explain shit.”

Mark raised his eyebrows, and I could see Tom’s face getting red.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked.

“Well, first of all, I caught the both of you fucking making out! Best friends don’t fucking make out! And second, there’s a huge hickey on your neck Mark and judging by how red Tom’s face is right now, I guess the both of you had sex when you guys went to your hotel room yesterday.”

“Well ...”

“Unless you’re cheating on Skye with some random chick Mark, you can’t deny the overwhelming evidence. I see how you guys behave with each other for years! I can’t believe I only notice it now that my band members are sleeping with each other!” I threw my hands up in the air.

Another silence as my words sunk in.

“So ... are you guys together or what?” I asked.

“Ummm ... yes,” Mark whispered.

“For how long?”

“When Tom came over to visit you in the hospital after your plane crash.”

“That’s nearly five years ago!” I was shocked. How could I have been this oblivious?

“We were ... umm ... together before that,” my eyebrows cocked up. “Me and Tom started dating when we first met in 1992, even before we met you. We broke up around the time the band broke up.”

“Is that why the two of you stopped talking? Is that why we went into indefinite hiatus?” I was hysterical now, my mind racing as everything seems to fall to its place.

“Yes,” Tom said. “We couldn’t be around each other anymore.”

“And ... and all those times when something suspicious was going on, it was actually the two of you –"

“Yes,” Tom said.

“Shit.”

I tried to remember all the tours, all the interviews, all the photo shoots, all the meet and greets. It all makes sense now.

“Were you guys planning to tell me any of this?” I asked, a bit hurt that they didn’t trust me enough to confide with me.

“No ...” Mark said. “We weren’t planning to tell anyone.”

“So, what’s the point? Just continue having an affair when the both of you are happier with each other? I’ve seen you both, why get married with Skye and Jen and have kids when you two are meant for each other?”

“We don’t know ... It seemed much easier to do than explain that we’re in love with each other,” Tom said as he held Mark’s hand. For the first time, I saw them in a different angle.

They looked perfect together.

They fit.

Mark and Skye, Tom and Jen, they never fit. But Mark and Tom ...

“You guys ... OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! YOU GUYS LOVE EACH OTHER! THIS IS TRUE LOVE I’M WITNESSING! I THINK I’M FUCKING DYING!” I stumbled and plopped myself on the couch, trying to breathe. There was too much information to digest; I don’t know where to begin.

“Travis, now that we come out to you, we need you to explain that picture,” Mark said gently as I started hyperventilating.

“ISTARTEDREADINGFANFICTIONSABOUTTHETWOOFYOUANDICAN’TSTOPANDIBEGINWRITINGAFANFICTIONABOUTYOUANDWHENISAWYOUGUYSMAKINGOUTIHADTOPOSTITONTUMBLRFUCKFUCKICANTBREATHEYOUGUYSAREINLOVEWITHEACHOTHER!” I spewed it all out in one breath.

“What the fuck did you do?” Tom raised his voice.

“Tom, give him some time. He’s having a moment. He just found out that his best friends have been fucking each other all these years,” Mark started giggling.

“Hey, fuck you!” I stuck out my middle finger at them.

After a few minutes, my body was behaving normally for me to continue having this conversation. I explained again what happened, and Mark and Tom were left with their mouths dropped.

“So, you’re telling me that you have been reading and writing fan fictions about us?” Tom said.

I nodded, ashamed that my guilty pleasure has come out.

“Did you read about us fucking each other?” Mark started smiling.

I nodded.

“Did you write about it?”

I shook my head, thankful that I never had the guts to write smut.

“Do you want to hear the truth about it? Tom’s really good in the bed. Whenever I enter him –"

“STOP! I don’t want to hear about the two of you boning each other, thank you very much!”

This caused the two of them to laugh. Eventually, the laughter stopped and the three of us stare at each other.

“So, what are we going to do with this situation now?” Mark said.

“Fuck, have your wives seen it yet?”

“Skye doesn’t read gossip blogs and she texted me this morning to say she will be not on the Internet for the next week as she’s going camping with Jack.”

“Jen saw it,” Tom whispered, and I immediately felt sorry for him. “Me and Mark found out about it together this afternoon, and she texted me an hour later demanding an explanation. I haven’t answered her yet.”

“Shit. Fuck, sorry for this whole mess man. I didn’t mean to hurt you guys.”

“It’s okay,” Tom said, even though I could tell it wasn’t.

It wasn’t okay, and it won’t be okay till I fix it.

I took out my phone, went on the Tumblr app, noticed the hundreds of messages in my inbox and ignored them. Instead, I created a new text post, and typed it up.

_iwritetomark:_

_Guys, I have seen how the pictures I took yesterday have gone crazy over the Internet._

_I need to clarify that those pictures are staged and photoshopped. They are not Mark and Tom. They are not having an affair. It was just me acting out my fantasy. I am sorry if I hurt Tom or Mark’s families with my actions._

_Sorry. I will be deleting my account and my fan fiction._

I got slightly nostalgic as I thought of all the people I had made friends with on this website. They weren’t just fans. They were like family.

I waited for a minute, saw a couple of notes. I am sure that this message will spread, getting rid of the ‘rumour’ once and for all.

I went to my settings and click on ‘delete account’.

_Are you sure you want to delete your entire account?_

I clicked on ‘yes, delete my account’ and typed in my email and password.

It's too late to back down now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All ends well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will like to thank everybody for reading this gay ass fic.

“I fixed it,” I told my two band members, who were looking solemn.

“How?” Mark asked.

“I just said that it was photoshopped and shit man. I was pretending to be a teenage girl anyway, people will believe it,” I shrugged, hoping that was the case.

“You sure?” Tom asked. I nodded and Tom gave me a smile, visibly relaxing.

“So, what you guys doing about ... err your ... situation?” I still felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. Sure, I may have shipped them on the Internet, but to find out that your two best friends have been secretly seeing each other for the past few years is not something that could be easily digested.

“Well, I have to explain to Jen about my disappearance, hopefully she buys the whole photoshopped business.”

“But what are you guys doing about ... this?” I pointed my finger at the both of them.

“Ummm ... we don’t know,” said Mark. “We’ve been talking about it, and we can’t seem to find a way. I mean, we love each other so _fucking_ much, and we don’t want to lose that.”

Mark looked at Tom. They stared lovingly and intensely at each other, and I understand that look.

I know that look. I’ve experienced that look.

And I know it sucks when it’s gone, and I never wanted to see them unhappy anymore. I’ve seen enough pain in these two people, and I don’t want them to undergo what I’ve been through when me and Shanna went into shit.

“But we don’t want to lose our families either,” Tom continued.

“Mark, do you love Skye or do you love Tom?” I said bluntly.

“What? Ummm ... can’t I say both? I mea –“

“Do you love Skye or do you love Tom?” I cut him short, wanting his answer.

“Ummm ...”

“You cannot fucking pretend with love, Mark. When you look into Skye’s eyes, do you feel _it_ , or does that only happen with Tom?”

“Tom. It only happens with Tom. I care about her, but Tom ... Tom just makes me feel whole,” he smiled at Tom, edged closer to him, and held his hand.

“Tom, who do you love? Jen or Mark?”

“Mark. Definitely Mark,” Tom’s eyes began to water, and he pulled Mark into a tight hug, both of them whispering things to each other.

“There you have it. That’s your answer,” I smiled at my work.

“But ... how about our children? We will never win their custody, and you know how much we love our children, Trav,” Mark said when he pulled out of their embrace.

“Have faith, my friends. Have faith ...”

~

_16 months later ..._

“Travis, Landon is not letting me play on his water guns!” a mini Tom DeLonge shouted at me, his dark blond hair wet from the pool.

“Landon, give it to Jonas!”

“But dad, I –“

“Daddy, Landon is being a meanie!” my beautiful girl pouted at me.

“Landon, stop being mean to ‘Bama!”

“But dad, I –“

“Dad, do you have sun screen?” Ava ran up to Tom who was sitting beside me, drinking his beer.

“Yeah sure honey, here,” he passed her the white bottle.

“Jack, don’t you fucking do that!” Mark shouted at the boy, standing precariously at the edge of my fake cliff that is joined to my huge pool. He did not listen to Mark and jumped in anyway.

“Fuck, I swear that kid will give me a heart attack one day,” Mark wiped off the sweat off his forehead.

“He’s eleven Mark. I’m pretty sure he knows what he’s doing,” Tom said.

“Still my fucking baby,” Mark pouted.

“They grow up so fast, don’t they babe?” Tom looked at him affectionately. Mark smiled back and leaned in to peck him on his lips.

“Ewww,” both me and Ava said in disgust at the same time.

It’s been six months since the custody battle. Mark managed to gain full custody of Jack, to the surprise of everyone. Skye continue living in London, and Jack goes to see her every summer and whenever Mark is on tour, as per the deal. Skye dealt pretty well with the whole situation, I must say. She did kick Mark out of their house when he told her about Tom, but she called him later and said she had been suspecting it ever since they started dating. From what I could remember, she is currently dating a guy who owns an art gallery in London.

Tom wasn’t so lucky. First of all, Jen threw a fucking plate at his face when he told her. She did not want to file for a divorce at first, trying to convince Tom to choose her instead of Mark. Eventually, she gave up and agreed to the divorce. But she fought really hard to get Ava and Jonas’ custody and it paid off. Jen gets them every weekdays and Tom only gets them on the weekends.

Mark and Jack currently live in Tom’s house in Rancho Santa Fe. Tom heavily re-decorated the house to suit him and Mark more. There are rooms for Jonas and Ava when they come over during the weekends. The children reacted very badly at first, but they soon began to warm up. Jonas loves Jack, finding an older brother in him, and Ava and Jack has always get along. In the end, everything sort of work out.

Just like I predicted.

“Hey, we ran out of beers. What is this Travis?” Tom sighed indignantly at me.

“Oh shit, sorry. Let me get some more,” I walked to the kitchen in the house. I swung the door of my fridge open, scanning for more alcohol. I grabbed a pack of six cans and was about to walked back when my laptop that was sitting on my kitchen island suddenly grabbed my attention.

Mark was playing on it before and he has logged into tumblr. Suddenly, all the distant memories from a year or so ago came back to me.

I was immediately pulled towards it. I put down the beers on the island, and my fingers immediately moved automatically.

I found the word document with my fan fiction in it. I couldn’t bring myself to delete it, so I hide it in my laptop. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to publish one last chapter, before shit all went wrong.

I mean, it’s not like it will harm anybody ... Tom and Mark already came out with their relationship, and they’re getting married next year for God’s sakes!

I started a new blog, happy that nobody has taken the url ‘iwritetomark’. I published the entirety of my fan fiction at once, including the ending this time. I was about to log out, when I realised that they should know.

I looked around for a piece of paper, grabbed a sharpie pen, scribbled on it, turned on my laptop’s webcam and took a picture.

I uploaded it on tumblr with a caption:

_This is how I look like, if you guys ever wondered._

With the “I AM IWRITETOMARK AND YES I TOOK THAT PICTURE AND YES I WROTE THIS FAN FIC” sign, I’m pretty sure most of our fans are going into cardiac arrest right now.

I took the beers, walked out of the kitchen, got disgusted by the sight of Tom and Mark making out again, and sat down.

It’s too late to back down now.


End file.
